You're my Wonderwall
by Vamp213
Summary: "I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now." Stefan and Bonnie get pricked by a magical rose throne that supposedly brings soulmates together.Will they fall in love or fight fate's hand for their loved ones sake. R&R 5-shot Enjoy :D -Complete-
1. Wonderland

AN: Steffonnie Three-shot can't handle another multichapter, stupid plot bunnies keep popping up and I just have to write em down ;) LOOL hope you guys like it :D  
>I'll try my best to update ALL of my other stories sometime next week :) Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>It was simply beautiful.<p>

Deep inside the large forest in Mystic Falls was a hidden wonder of the world. One that was yet to be discovered, in such a bland location that no one would be able to spot it's beauty until they looked beyond the obvious. It looked enchanted, made of magic and kissed by angels sort of thing. The flowers were stunning, giving off a sweet aroma in the warm summer breeze. Some were small with and stayed close to the ground like the pink and purple ones, and others were tall and sky-rocketed they had large petals that could protect a human from the rain and strong sturdy stems to keep them standing up with their immense weight. They were known as the "angel's tears" because their petals were flawless blue and very soft, and in the midst of the flower when it would rain it would collect the water that fell from the sky hence gaining it's name. A small creek ran through the enchanted part of the woods and everything seemed to have a certain glow to it whenever touched.

Even though everything in this mysterious place was beautiful there was one item that simply stood out from the rest. It had its own charisma to it that drew you in and made you want to look at it forever. In the middle of the enchanted woods was an enormous tree that seemed to cover the entire secret place. The foot on the tree was entangled with roses deep red roses, so deep that seemed to be dripping blood on the grass. Their vines wrapped around the stump of the tree connected to it. The pricks of the vines were said to be magical if pricked something would happen. But since no one has ever found the place no one knew if the magic theory about them were true or not. Soft violet willows hung gracefully off of each branch swaying in the wind making the tree look full and lush. Vibrant rainbow colours sucked people in they glowed, the glowing colours radiates into a person soul making them wonder how such beauty could be stored into something so ordinary. The tree was thick and dark brown adding a beautiful highlight to the colours that seemed to spurn out of the large tree. This eighth wonder was absolutely stunning no human in history have been able to find this enchanted place until one day out in the woods a vampire and a witch happened to be the first to set look on this lovely part of the forest.

"Can we go now I'm tired!" Bonnie complained wanting to leave the creepy forest she had been in so many times before.

Stefan laughed looking at the young woman "I thought you wanted to practise until you were sure you could take down Klaus" Stefan replied challenging the maiden before him. Bonnie shot him a glare before packing up her belongings "I do, but I don't want to overexert myself" She protested, getting up from the earthy forest floor and back up on her feet.

"Thanks Stefan" Bonnie smiled starting to walk off into the forest "You know for helping me with this whole magic thing"

"It's no problem Bon, You already do so much for Damon, Elena and myself".

It was true over the past year she had helped them find the moonstone, help fight off and trap Katherine and countless of other things. Now she found herself in the woods with her best friend's boyfriend working on spells to help defeat Klaus. It seemed like that was all she was needed for, like no one else really cared about how she felt or simply how her day was going. She felt a major strain on her two friendship's with Elena and Caroline ever since she voiced her dislike for vampire's considering one of them was a vampire and the other was dating one. Bonnie knew it wouldn't be long until Elena also turned into a vampire... it was obvious that path was a part of her friend's future. She never felt so alone before until now, her friendship's have gotten back to normal she learned how to cope with vampire's not all of them were bad. Caroline and Stefan were clear examples that some vampires were just pure good people, Damon on the other hand was an exception.

Bonnie smiled looking up at the man with beautiful greenish eyes "Yeah I do, and I'm pretty damn good at it too" She laughed while boasting herself up.

"You're the best I know... well besides Emily" Stefan agreed throwing a chuckle in the mix.

"She was pretty boss at the whole magic thing"

The two continued walking enjoying each other's company not realizing that they had missed their turn a few miles back. Bonnie suddenly noticed how thick the grass was becoming and how vibrant it was. She felt something brush past her arm making Goosebumps appear throughout her body. Bonnie slowly looked up only to see one of the large angel tears right above her. Stefan and Bonnie turned at the same time facing one another in awe, it didn't take them long to realize this place was different. The colours sucked them in allowing their eyes to drift and observe all the beauty of this unknown place.

"This place is beautiful" Bonnie whispered walking up to a small creek letting the water run through her fingers.

Stefan walked up to a plant and touched it, he stumbled back as the plant instantly lit up "It's certainly something, over the past 147 years of my existence I've never witnessed something like this before" He replied walking over to the young witch helping her up from the ground.

Bonnie's face twisted up in curiosity "Something's not right this is just too surreal, this has to be some sort of movie set" She said trying to answer her unspoken questions. Stefan scanned the area in search of big cameras or lights that could help back up Bonnie's thesis for this odd place. He scrunched his face in confusion before answering the beautiful maiden before him "I don't know Bonnie, it seems pretty real to me" He whispered looking at the tall angel tears "I mean mystic falls is a pretty magical place considering about 100 witches roamed here" he stated looking at her.

Bonnie sighed "Maybe you're right, maybe the witches built this place as some kind of sanctuary thing" She responded allowing her eyes to wander. In a flash they seemed to have taken interest on a large tree in the center of this wonderland. Stefan followed her gaze to the stunning tree seeing the roses wrapped around the stump and the ever so soft willows dance in the breeze. The two looked at each other before walking over to the tree it was almost as if the tree had an alluring pull to it making them become weak to its power. Bonnie's soft hand grazed the smooth bark of the tree while Stefan twirled a willow in his hand enjoying the soft texture of it. It was almost as if a gravitational pull was leading their hands towards the red roses with sharp thrones. Bonnie's eyes grew wide at the force of the pull as she tried to move her hand away from the rose's thrones. Before either knew it each were pricked with the venomous roses, the venom from the thrones entered their bodies travelling deep into their bloodstreams. A drop of blood from both Stefan and Bonnie spilled down on the interconnecting rose vines, once they met the vines began to twist and turn until there was a knot. The thorny vine released them making the green eyed woman stumble back as far away from the compelling tree as possible. Stefan looked at Bonnie and back at his healing hand, whatever this place was it certainly was not normal and they certainly needed to get out of it.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked looking down at Bonnie's bleeding hand trying to compose himself of his urgent urge to drink her dry.

Bonnie nodded "Yeah I'm fine, I just feel a little dizzy" She answered honestly.

"C'mon let's get out of here" Stefan responded gently grabbing the young teenagers hand and leading her out of the forest. By now the moon was awoken and fireflies lit up the night sky making it seem like millions of stars were at hands reach. Bonnie and Stefan finally got out of the forest and by the main road where Bonnie had parked. Stefan politely opened the door for Bonnie, smiling she got in and strapped on her seatbelt.

Resting his left arm on the car Stefan bent down to look at Bonnie "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked with a worried expression written on his face. Bonnie nodded assuring the man that she'd be just fine "Yes Stefan I'm fine" She laughed starting the car while doing so "Are you sure you don't need a ride?"

Stefan laughed "I'm alright the boarding house isn't far, be safe Bon" He replied bending further down so that his lips were near her forehead. The sweet grey-eyed man placed a caring kiss on the top of her head before closing the door allowing the woman to drive away.

Bonnie arrived home at a late hour sighing to see the front light on knowing very well that her father was up and waiting for her. Before she could place her key in the keyhole the door swung open and revealed a very angry Charles Bennett.

"Bonnie where were you!" He roared moving aside so she can come in "You're way past your curfew!"

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't keep track of the time".

Charles sighed too tired to argue with his daughter "We'll talk about this tomorrow go upstairs to bed, now." He ordered pleased to see she did as told. The young witch laid down in her soft plush bed allowing her muscles to relax. As tired as she was something was keeping her up, something that made her feel strange, sick and happy. Sighing she closed her eyes waiting for sleep to find her with one thought one her mind... Stefan.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it, I'm uber busy with summer stuff but I promise to try and stay ontop of my stories. I'm writing little by little everyday so that I can update all of my stories to my loyal readers :) Thank you all for reading, I'll try to update Prank Wars, ADMTNT and The Neighbours Know my Name sometime next week :D Well have a good week and Summer live it up :D<p>

-Vamp213 (L)


	2. You've gotten into my BloodStream

AN: D'aww thanks for the reviews :) Here it is Part 2 of WonderWall enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Stefan couldn't help but stare at the woman sitting two rows across from him, he knew she could feel his gaze but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Bonnie shuffled back into her seat uncomfortably as Stefan stared at her, her mind betrayed her morals as thoughts of doing unspeakable things with her best friends boyfriend flashed through her. It was simply wrong. She shouldn't be feeling this way correction she couldn't be feeling this way about Stefan, he was Elena's boyfriend. If she were to follow her mind that proved itself to be very dirty she would end up in a messy situation, regardless she was in a lose, lose situation due to the fact her heart seemed to want the gorgeous vampire as well. Bonnie's eyes glanced towards the clock that seemed to be moving super slow. Her emerald eyes drifted from the ticking clock and ended up meeting Stefan's mysterious gaze, she tried to fight the force that was keeping her eyes glued to him. In a flash her emotions seemed to intensify and the thoughts came flashing back. By the look on Stefan's face she knew he was thinking the exact same thing, the man slowly licked his lips keeping his gaze on the young woman. A clear of the throat broke the two's everlasting gaze, Bonnie averted her eyes from Stefan and to the front of the class were the teacher stood with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at her.<p>

"Miss. Bennett" The Stern teacher started "I don't suppose you know the answer to the question on the board do you?"

Bonnie quickly shook her head trying her best to avoid a dentention, the teacher's face went still as she sharply looked at Bonnie "Well then I suggest you stop looking at Mr. Salvatore and pay attention to the lesson!" Bonnie nodded her head at the teacher, shifting her body over to the front of her desk. Her head glanced over to Elena who was looking at her with her curious eyes. The long brown haired woman looked at her friend before mouthing 'is everything okay'. Bonnie nodded her head paying her full attention on the lesson and not on the forever stud who's eyes went back to burning a hole through her. Her phone quietly buzzed in her pocket, discreetly she pulled it out and looked who it was from the screen lit up and read From Stefan. Bonnie hesitiated looking down at her phone before opening the text.

To: Bonnie  
>Fr: Stefan.<p>

**-We need to talk.-**

Bonnie slid out her keyboard replying to the man's text, just as she was about to press send she felt a finger tap her shoulder. Bonnie slowly looked up seeing Mrs. Baites standing beside her grabbing her phone and looking at the message.

"Their will be no texting in my class Miss. Bennett!" The teacher screamed angrily "You and Mr. Salvatore can meet me after school for detention!"

"But I can't get detention!" Bonnie exclaimed at the teacher.

Mrs. Baites shrugged looking at the young girl "Well you should have thought of that before you texted away in my class!" Bonnie groaned sinking farther down into her seat, She could feel both Stefan's and Elena's eyes on her and instantly knew she was in shit.

* * *

><p>The bell for lunch rang allowing Bonnie to leap out of her seat and bolt out the door, she could hear mrs. baites call out to her and Stefan reminding them of their detentions. Bonnie quickly walked over to her locker were she could see Jeremy standing outside waiting for her. A smile came on her face as she gave the man a peck on his lips and opened her locker. She need normal, Jeremy was normal. He was her boyfriend and she loved him it was simple, whatever thought she had for Stefan made no comparison on how she felt for Jeremy.<p>

"Hey Babe, I was thinking we could do something after school" Jeremy said with his cute boyish smile, Bonnie turned to speak to him when a deep voice replaced hers, it was a voice that made shivers run down her spinal cord.

"Can't" Stefan replied for Bonnie "We have Detention"

Bonnie turned to see Stefan and Elena standing behind her, they were holding hands. Bonnie turned back to Jeremy "Yeah Sorry Jere, Mrs. Baites was acting super bitchy today" Bonnie said saying sorry to Jeremy with her eyes.

Jeremy laughed bending down to place a kiss on Bonnie's forehead, For some reason Stefan felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. This wasn't anything new to him he had seen them kiss a million times before but for some odd reason he was pissed. Bonnie felt the tension coming off of Stefan it made her feel uncomfortable all over again.

"It's alright, We can hang out later" Jeremy said before looking down at his watch "Shoot I'm going to be late for class, text me when you're out of detention my little bad ass" Jeremy said walking down the hall to english, Bonnie laughed before nodding her head. Apart of her wanted Jeremy to stay simply because she didn't want to be alone with Stefan or Elena. Bonnie turned to them and put on a fake smile "So you guys ready to eat?" She asked kindly walking with them towards the lunch room.

"Yeah I'm starved!" Elena said clutching onto Stefan more "It sucks that you two have detention"

"Yeah it really does" Bonnie muttered avoiding any eye contact with Stefan.

Elena laughed "What were you two texting to eachother anyway?" She asked curiously, Bonnie lightly gulped looking at her best friend.

"Just about some history project we have to do together" Stefan said covering for Bonnie. Elena looked up at him and smiled "Oh" was all she said "Well atleast you'll have time to work on it" She said trying to make detention with something positive. Bonnie nodded her head in search of Caroline, she needed someone else here to even out the odds. Too bad for her the blonde headed vampire was away due to the case of a bad stomach flu. Sighing Bonnie took her place at the lunch table, she watched Elena sit at one side and Stefan sit beside her.

Dear Lord she needed to get out of here.

Bonnie pulled out her chicken sandwhich trying her best to finish her food fast so that she could leave the table earlier. Elena giggled watching Bonnie "Woah someone's hungry" She laughed pulling her salad out of her bag.

"Yup I'm hungy, so hungry that I could kill off my entire sandwhich in 4 bites and leave you two to talk" Bonnie rushed with a mouth full of her sandwhich.

"Don't be silly!" Elena said handing Bonnie a napkin "We wanna spend lunch with you, right Stef?"

"Of course Bon, you're our close friend!" Stefan said backing up Elena. Bonnie smiled sinking into her seat, picking away at her sandwhich. Suddenly Elena giggled trying to cover it up Bonnie's eyes shot to the woman who had a bright smile on her face staring directly at Stefan. Bonnie felt herself grow disgusted knowing the two were playing a game of footsie underneath the table. Bonnie just sat quietly eating her sandwhich wishing Jeremy or Caroline were here to save the day. A large hand suddenly ended up on her thigh making the young maiden almost choke on her sandwhich. She quickly swallowed the sandwhich and went into a mini coughing fit, she reached for her water taking a large gulp of it, Elena looked at her with a worried expression. Bonnie assured her it was okay knowing they were still playing footsites. Stefan's hand was still placed firmly on her thigh rubbing it back and forth.

'this bitch' Bonnie thought moving away from Stefan, unable to get his hand off of her leg. Thinking quickly she grabbed her bag and got up from the table "I need to go to the washroom" She said excusing herself leaving her food on the table.

"Okay" Elena said happily staring into Stefan's eyes. Stefan instantly broke eye contact with Elena allowing his eyes to follow Bonnie out of the cafeteria and to the nearest washroom.

Bonnie walked into the empty girls washroom, she walked over to the sink and turned it on allowing water to fall. She waited a couple of minutes before taking some water and rubbing her face with it. She needed a getaway and this was the only thing she could think of that allowed her to do so.

"You can't think about Stefan this way, think of Elena, think of Jeremy" She told herself "You love them, not Stefan" Bonnie dashed a little more water on her face, it was a good thing she decided to go all natural today or else she was sure she would look like a raccoon. Bonnie moved to grab a paper towel to dry her face off, she lightly dabbed her face threw the paper into the garbage and looked into the mirror only to see Stefan standing behind her. Bonnie jumped at the sight of him before turning around to smack him on the chest.

"Holy shit Stefan you gave me a heart-attack!" She exclaimed "What are you doing in the girls bathroom anyways?"

"I don't know" Stefan answered quietly unsure why he was here "We need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about" Bonnie said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Bonnie, something strange happened after we left that place. All I think about is you, all I dream about is you, the only thing I want is you and I'm not suppose to want you as much as I do but I can't help it. You're like blood in my system, there is no getting away from you" Stefan started to move closer to the confused witch, she knew she wanted him but she wasn't going to allow herself to fall for lust.

"Stop, we can't do this I love Jeremy and you love Elena" Bonnie said trying to make herself believe it, him being so close was messing up her way of thinking. All she wanted to do was grab him and kiss his senses away. She felt her heartbeat increase instantly as Stefan became even closer.

"I know" was what he said, stopping until their was little space left between them "this is wrong but I wan't you so badly" Without waiting for her response Stefan pressed his lips onto Bonnie's. His soft lips were teasing hers, she wanted this no needed this but she couldn't let this happen. Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist stopping her from moving away "Just one kiss, please?" Was all he needed to say for Bonnie to quickly respond to his kiss. Sparks went off when their tongues met, Stefan expertly dodged his tongue in and out of her hot mouth making Bonnie groan. Her hands played in his hair as their innocent kiss grew more intense. He backed her up into the wall removing all possible space away from them. Bonnie couldn't help it she needed more of Stefan, a single kiss could go a long way. She kept thinking about Elena and Jeremy regretfully she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. Stefan growled looking deeply into her eyes, Bonnie could see the cloud of lust circle in them and only made her want him more.

"We'll talk later" Bonnie said lightly panting, Stefan smiled before carefully walking out of the woman's washroom. Bonnie walked over back to the sink and rubbed some water on her face. If this were a dream she needed to wake up from it now before she seriously hurt the people she ever so cared about.

Chapter End.

* * *

><p>An: Hoped you like it, lemme know whatcha think :) I might make this into a 5 shot instead just because well i dont know :P Anyone watch vd I did and I can say it was amazingly good only thing is didn't have a lot of Bonnie :( Don't wanna spoil anything so I wont say much. ANYWAYS lemme know what you thought God Bless!<p>

-Vamp213 (L)


	3. You make me feel like

AN: Ahhaa thank you to everyone who reviewed y'all are amazing! Ahah Treats-loves-fiion this chapter's for you, well cause I know just how much you wanted me to update it :P LOOOOOOL Thanks again to EVERYBODY who has been sooooo amazing to me :) I've met some reallly cool people here, and they're all just simply amazing! So thanks again. Well here it is Part 3 of wonderwall and leemme tell ya shit's about to go down... LOOOL what happens you ask? READ TO FIND OUT MY LOVELIES! LOOL enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat still in the wooden chair looking up at the clock that seemed to be mocking her. She found herself in Mrs. Baites class again serving out her detention with the attractive Salvatore by her side. His kiss hung from her lips, she could taste the regret on them as well as the desire to press her lips back on his. Something strange indeed happen at the mysterious place something she just couldn't seem to figure out. The young woman continued to think about what could've made her and Stefan act this way then it hit her, the thornes on the rose vine pricked both of them at the same time. A loud gasp coursed through the atmosphere of the classroom as Bonnie drew in a large breath of air. Stefan looked at her with his knee weakening eyes making her desire to want to kiss him harder. She quickly turned away from him moving her gaze back to the clock, she only had to suffer 5 more minutes of this and then she was free.<p>

"Look I don't want to be here as much as you do. So since you two learned how to shut your mouthes I'll let you guys go a couple of minutes early. But If you ever text again in my class I'm sending you down to your VP's and they can deal with it, understood?" Mrs. Baites said closing her book and placing it on the wooden table.

Bonnie and Stefan both nodded their heads, as they got up from their chairs and grabbed their belongings before exiting the classroom. Bonnie made sure to walk at a faster speed than she normally did. Their was no Elena or Jeremy here to save her from being alone with the younger Salvatore. Bonnie quickly bolted down the hallway she just needed to grab her sweater from her locker and then she could leave. Stefan on the other hand didn't have the same plan as Bonnie... he was determined to figure out just exactly was happening to the two of them. Bonnie felt someone grab her upper arm, bringing her fast-paced walk to a stop.

"You said we were going to talk" Stefan said, his voice was low and husky. He had a look in his eye that Bonnie didn't like.

"I didn't say when Stefan".

The green eyed man stared at her intensly licking his lips "Well I'm saying we're going to talk now" He said taking control of the situation. Bonnie matched his gaze feeling the urge to kiss him grow even stronger, she quickly composed herself and responded to the man "Alright, fine we'll talk" She said noticing the smile that appeared on his face. "But that's all we're going to do" Bonnie finished letting him know what happened in the washroom was not going to repeat itself anytime soon. Stefan nodded his head and lead the young witch outside of the school and to his car. Sighing she got in the passenger seat and waited for him to get in.

"So..." Bonnie trailed, feeling very uncomfortable in the seat. "What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"What's happening to us" Stefan said shifting in his seat so he could look at her "One minunte I consider you to be a really good friend and the next all I can think about is taking it to the next level with you. I get these strong... feelings when I'm around you and I know you feel them too. It's written all over your face." Stefan said honestly to the young curly haired woman in his car.

Bonnie looked down at her lap "Okay I'll admit, sometimes all I can think about is you and sometimes I do get those same... feelings. But I would be stupid If I were to fall into lust and throw away what I have with Jeremy. He's good to me".

"You can love Jeremy all you like but it isn't going to change the fact, that you're feeling things for me Bonnie. I can see us being together and-"

"Stop, the only thing you feel for me is lust so don't fill my head up with garbage" Bonnie said interrupting the man. Whatever he had to say she simply didn't want to hear it, She loved Jeremy. Jeremy was her boyfriend HE was her normal and normal was the only thing she wanted.

"It's not crap Bonnie!" Stefan replied his voice slightly rising "Heck I don't know what it is, I know what it feels like to only want to be with someone because of lust and this does not feel that way. Of course I'm attracted to you I think that was pretty evident during the kiss in the washroom. But I don't dream about doing lustful things with you Bon, I dream about what we could become. What it could be like if I could become human again and age with you or what it would be like if you became a vampire. I felt lust for Katherine and Rebekah and this Bonnie this isn't something based off lust by itself"

Bonnie turned away from him "I don't know how to respond to that" Bonnie said truthfully though it sounded more like a whisper.

"Say anything" Stefan said calmly "We just gotta figure this thing out before we can't control it"

Bonnie nodded her head "The enchanted part of the forest" Bonnie muttered out "Grams use to tell about about her younger days. She told me about her friend Gloria and about how she was a witch as well and they'd talk about all sorts of magical things. Grams said Gloria created a magical garden, you don't think that could be the enchanted part of the woods do you?"

Stefan shrugged his broad shoulders "I don't know, but I'm willing to find out. Do you know where this Gloria lives?" The vampire asked curious by the idea of figuring out why he couldn't stop looking at her full plump pink lips without wanting to devour them.

"Yeah I met her one-time when I was younger but I don't think she remembers me. She lives just outside of Mystic Falls not to far from here. We tried to contact her for Grams' funeral but we couldn't get in touch with her" Bonnie said to the man, meeting his longing gaze.

"Alright then, it looks like me and you are taking a little roadtrip" Stefan replied before starting the engine and bringing the car to life. Bonnie looked at the man as if he were crazy, could they really just up and leave town without any notice. The trip was atleast 2 days long depending on how heavy the traffic was and she couldn't seem to trust herself with staying at a hotel with him for 2 nights. She quickly strapped on her seatbelt as the man drove.

"You're insane I can't leave town with you!"

"Why not its Friday we should be back Monday the latest." Stefan said assuring her it would be fine. Bonnie shook her head "I'm not worried about school, I'm worried about what my Dad is going to say and I didn't pack anyone clothes or notify anyone about this" Bonnie responded with a rant.

Stefan chuckled "Notify someone really? What do you think is going to happen?" He asked taking his eyes off the road to look at her. Bonnie shrugged "I don't know and that scares me" Bonnie felt the car jerk off of the road as the words left her mouth. She turned to look at Stefan who placed the car in park for a moment.

"I promise I wont let anything happen to you" Stefan responded looking at her deeply in the eyes. Bonnie swallowed a gulp meeting his dangerous eye contact.

"I know" She replied not breaking any eye contact with him. A silence washed over the two as they looked at eachother. It seemed like they were getting closer without noticing it. The spell was getting stronger, as the days passed it was getting harder to control their actions towards one another. Sometimes Bonnie had to remind herself that Stefan wasn't her boyfriend, he was Elena's and Jeremy's was her. Bonnie found it hard to move away from the man that seemed to be getting closer to her by the second. She wanted this so badly that it hurt, but kissing him wouldn't resolve her problem it would make it ten times worse because she knew if she gave in this time again, she would give in anytime those feelings came flooding through her.

Bonnie cleared her throat and broke her gaze away from the man "Um... we should get going. It's a long drive" She said keeping her eyes straight and off of the man. Stefan snapped out of his trance and nodded he continued to put the car back in drive and put it back on the road. The two made their way out of Mystic Falls and to the witch who could help them with their problem. Whatever it happened to be, Bonnie knew the first night alone with Stefan wouldn't be easy.

Chapter End

* * *

><p>An: I hope you liked it :) Thanks sooo much for reading and once again thanks for the reviews (: You guys are truly amazingly awesome! Aaha let me know what you thought! Have a good week and God Bless :)<p>

-Vamp213 (L)


	4. What doesn't kill you

An: Thanks for the reviews guise :) Y'all are amaing! Here it is Part 4 of You're my Wonderwall

Part 4: What doesn't kill you

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Stefan have been driving for what it seemed like ages. The car was in a deadly silence, Bonnie decided to herself that it would be best if she tried to avoid the man sitting beside her and focus on what she could tell her dad for her four day absence. Bored, she reached for the radio dial and put it on her favorite radio station. Bonnie kicked her feet up and placed them on the dashboard as "Shiver" By Shawn Desmond filled the atmosphere of the car. Bonnie could feel Stefan looking at her through the profile of his eyes. Her mouth went dry as the lyrics wrapped around her brain, it made her think about the situation she was in with Stefan. She was beginning to feel like she was high off of magic. And the longer she resisted her urge to kiss or touch Stefan the more it physically and emotionally drained her. Thankfully the song ended and was replaced by "Sexy and I know it" By LMFAO. Bonnie felt a pain in her stomach as it growled, she hadn't eaten anything all day and she was starving.<p>

"I'm hungry" Bonnie announced removing he feet from off of the dashboard.

Stefan's greyish-green eyes glanced at her "There are no restaurants for miles Bon, you're going to have to wait until we hit a main street" Stefan replied to the young woman before bringing his attention back onto the busy road. Bonnie growled wishing she had brought food just incase. The woman reached down for her phone and saw that it was nearly dead, due to the late night texting her and Caroline with a mix of Jeremy participated in the night before.

Bored, tired and hungry, Bonnie looked at the man beside her. She studied the features of his face, she could sense that he was tense. His jaw was closed firmly and his knuckles were white from him holding onto the steering wheel so tightly.

"What do you think Gloria is going to say about this?" Bonnie asked the handsome man. Stefan kept his eyes on the road not daring to make eye contact with her. He already wanted to pull the car over in a ditch and kiss her senses away.

"I don't know" Stefan answered honestly."But hopefully she has a solution for whatever this is"

Bonnie nodded her head before turning around to face the window, she would hope that they got to their destination soon because things were becoming more and more awkward between them. Bonnie rolled her eyes when "Marry You" By Bruno Mars flooded the car, she quickly sprung up to change the station. Her eyes widened once she felt Stefan's hand onto of hers. Both quickly pulled their hands back, A deep red blush appeared on Bonnie's face and Stefan's hand was back to strangling the steering wheel.

"Sorry I was trying to change the station" He said awkwardly, clutching onto the wheel even harder if that were possible. Bonnie gulped and nodded her head "So was I" She replied before sinking down into the leather seat of the car. A wave of awkwardness passed as the song Marry You continued to play. Bonnie groaned -Stupid Bruno Mars- She thought to herself. This trip was starting to become a headache.

* * *

><p>Stefan opened the door into their room at the Lucky Stars Motel and placed their bags down. Luckily they stopped at their houses and grabbed some clothes before heading out on their road trip. Bonnie frowned when the manager said they only had one room left in the entire lot. Following the man in she quickly scanned the room. It wasn't that bad it looked clean and well kept after, the washrooms were decent and there was even a television for their entertainment. Bonnie continued to walk around the room until she noticed one big problem, there was only one bed.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed throwing her arms up in frustration. Stefan's eyes followed hers until they landed on the single bed in the room.

"Well this is awkward" He whispered to himself, he ran a hand through his soft hair as he stared at the one bed. Here he was in a motel room with Bonnie that only had one bed and a one seater chair that didn't pull out. They were truly stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I'll sleep on the chair"

Bonnie shook her head "Don't be silly that chair looks really uncomfortable, besides the bed is big enough for the both of us" She said looking up at the man.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable because of this"

"Yes I'm sure. We're only staying here for one night it's no big deal" Bonnie said with a faint smile before grabbing her bag and turning around on the heel of her foot and walking into the washroom. "I'm going to take a shower" She said informing him, Stefan gave her a nod of the head before sitting on the bed and turning on the television. Stefan let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. It was like Fate was messing around with the both of them for its own sick amusement. Having to sleep in the same bed as Bonnie was going to be torture for him. But Bonnie was right it was only for a night and who knows the next place they would be staying at might have two beds instead of one.

Ten minutes passed and the young witch emergered from the washroom. Her hair was wet, and she wore a pair of grey sweat pants with a black t-shirt. Stefan watched her as she grabbed a brush out of her bag and brushed the knots out of her damp hair. Once satisfied she pulled her hair up into a low ponytail and patted her face off with a towel.

"Bathroom's all yours bud" Bonnie said walking over to the bed and plopping herself on it. She grabbed the T.V remote and changed it to teletoon. A smile appeared on her face when "Totally Spies" showed on the screen. Stefan chuckled once he saw her reaction to the show.

"What? I use to love this show as a kid!" Bonnie said not moving her eyes from the T.V. "Me, Elena and Caroline would always pretend we were them. I was Alex, Elena was Sam and Caroline was Clover. Haven't you ever watched this show before?"

"I can honestly say I have never really invested my time in watching TV throughout the years of my existence"

"Well then you're going to watch an episode now!" Bonnie said with a large child-like grin on her face. "Oh you can be Jerry!"

Stefan simply laughed relaxing on the bed "Why do I have to be that creepy old guy who is married to that computer thingy" Stefan whined making Bonnie laugh.

"Because you are that creepy old guy" She replied giving Stefan a nudge before allowing herself to get consumed into the television all over again. Stefan watched the show too, apparently these three girls were best friends who happened to work for WHOOP and they were secret spies well trying to deal with teenage girl problems. Stefan watched as the girls somehow happened to get sucked into a tube and always land on the couch in the whoop lair. Somehow Bonnie's head was now resting on his lap, as she watched the show. Stefan smiled, it felt natural for him.

"Do you know Jerry could be like the perfect pedophile" Stefan spoke up making Bonnie's eyes go wide.

Bonnie broke out in laughter as she lifted her head up to look at him. "How do you figure?"

"Well no matter where these girls are he always happens to find them, and with a press of a button they are just right in his lair".

"Eww stop you're going to ruin the show for me like forever!" Bonnie giggled, her flawless green eyes looked up at his eyes.

Stefan smiled before slowly getting up from the bed "I'm going to go shower" He told her grabbing his bag. Bonnie jolted up from her laying down position and looked at him "You're not going to stay to watch Scooby Doo or Brace Face or What's with Andy?" She asked him with her large doe-like eyes.

Stefan laughed "I don't think I'm going to be in the shower that long Bon" he replied assuring the young girl he'd be back to watch all of the classic's with her. Bonnie shrugged "Okay" she responded before lying down on her stomach and watching the rest of Totally Spies.

Time passed and Stefan emerged from the steamy washroom. He had on a pair of light grey sweatpants and a white white-beater that showed off his nicely shaped arms. Bonnie eyes lit up once she saw his tattoo on his right bicep.

"You have a tattoo Salvatore?" Bonnie asked patting a spot on the bed, motioning him to sit so she could examine it. Stefan did as he was told and sat beside her showing her his tattoo.

"I thought you knew?"

"Nope. It's cool, when did you get it?" Bonnie asked him running a slender finger along the lines of it. Stefan's eyes watched her as she did so.

"I got it with Lexi when we went to a Bon Jovi concert one weekend in New York."

"Lucky you, you'll never get wrinkles to make it look bad" Bonnie said wishing she had a tattoo for herself.

"Well that's the beauty of being a vampire" Stefan smiled to the young girl. Bonnie was still studying his tattoo, her fingers left a tingly feeling wherever it touched. Without noticing her hand seemed to slip and his rock hard muscle seemed to catch it. Bonnie didn't know what she was doing but she did know that Stefan arms were simply delicious. Realization hit her once she noticed she was feeling his muscle "Sorry" Bonnie replied not trying to make eye contact with him. Her focus went back to his tattoo and her finger went back to tracing the lines of it. Stefan didn't respond to the girl instead he watched her play with his tattoo. Soon his body seemed to have a mind of its own because his large hands cupped the girl's face forcing her to look at him. Stefan's head started to dip towards her, the man stopped just when he was inches away from her lips. "What is it about you?" He whispered softly to her before fully closing the gap between them and capturing her lips. It didn't take Bonnie long to kiss him back, their fused mouths moved together in a perfect symphony. Bonnie was sure she was going to kick herself about kissing Stefan but as of right now she didn't seem to care. She allowed Stefan to pick her up and put her in his lap. Her long legs wrapped around the man's waist and they kissed, and her hands played in his ever so soft hair. Stefan's tongue entered her mouth without permission, it slide over Bonnie's and massaged hers making the young witch let out a throaty moan. Their tongues fought for dominance which Stefan won easily. Bonnie pulled back to inhale some air before quickly pressing her mouth back on his. Stefan managed to flip them over so that Bonnie was underneath him. Her legs were still coiled around his waist as she kissed him. Bonnie's hands found the hem of his shirt and crept up it. They stopped at his washboard abs that seemed to be sculpted. She traced the outline of them making Stefan groan in the kiss. Somehow their hips clashed together creating a desired friction. "Stefan" Bonnie breathed in the kiss "Maybe we shoul-" but it wasn't long before his lips attacked hers making her thought get thrown out the window. Stefan roughly removed his lips from hers, he brought his head down to her neck and left sweet butterfly kisses on it, each kiss left a tingly sensation and it made the girl giggle. Stefan's hands moved to her black tee-shirt. He ripped his head away from her neck and started to lift her shirt up inch by inch. With every lift he left a kiss, Bonnie felt like if she were to die she could at least die a happy woman. He made his way back to her lips and kissed her sweetly, the sound of the television brought them back to reality. Things were going to fast for them to comprehend.

"I'm so sorr-" Stefan started but was cut off by the heavily breathing girl.

"Don't be, I wanted to kiss you just as much as you wanted to kiss me" Bonnie replied unwrapped her legs from the man's pelvis allowing him to move. Bonnie pulled her black t-shirt back down and sat up staring at the TV and episode of What's with Andy was playing. All the awkwardness that seemed to disappear a couple of hours ago had suddenly came crashing back. Bonnie refused to let it be awkward she was tired of the long and uncomfortable silence she had to bear during the car ride. She didn't regret kissing him and she didn't want him to think she did. Bonnie looked at the clock that read 10:30pm sitting on her knees she moved towards the vampire. Just as Stefan was about to ask her what she was doing, Bonnie placed a chaste kiss on the man's lips. "Goodnight Stefan" Bonnie said before turning around getting under the covers and closing her eyes to go to sleep. Stefan grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it off, he walked up to the light switch and turned that off as well. The man slipped between the covers and slept on his side, so that he and Bonnie were sleeping back to back.

* * *

><p>Bonnie somehow woke up in Stefan's arms, her head was on his strong chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist. The morning sun hit her face, blurring her vision. The young woman slowly unwrapped herself from Stefan and got up from the bed. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white v-neck, the young witch quickly put them on before heading into the washroom to brush her teeth. Stefan started to move in his sleep as the tap ran. The gorgeous man peeled an eye open and looked around the room to see where the noise was coming from. His eyes landed on the washroom where he saw Bonnie standing over the sink with a pink toothbrush in her mouth. Stefan slowly rise from the bed, blocking the sun away from his sleep filled eyes. Rubbing them slowly he grabbed his bag and pulled out a plaid button up shirt and pair of jeans, the man slipped into his clothing and packed up his belongings.<p>

"We should get a move on, we still have a long way to go" Stefan said walking into the washroom to brush his teeth as well. Bonnie rinsed her mouth out before spiting it back into the sink. She grabbed a towel and wiped off her mouth. "Yeah, Gloria is a pretty hard person to get in touch with" Bonnie replied putting her hair brush back into her bag. Stefan finished with his teeth before grabbing his stuff and heading out of the motel room. The two got in Stefan's car drove to the motel manager's room, dropped off the key and were on their way to Gloria's shop.

* * *

><p>The two walked into a creepy old store named after the older witch. Bonnie looked around and saw spell books, candles, herbs and spices and a lot of bottles of Black Magic Wine. Bonnie smiled picking up a bottle; she knew what this wine did to witches and humans. One time Grams allowed her to have a glass; she wasn't able to stop laughing for hours. Placing the bottle down carefully the two moved farther into the store.<p>

"Hello" Bonnie called out. "Is anybody here?"

Suddenly a woman appeared from behind a black curtain. Her hair was short and white; her eyes were so dark that it hid her pupil making it look fully black. She had brown skin and looked pretty damn good for her age. The woman stood in front of Bonnie and Stefan and examined them before speaking.

"I'm Gloria, how may I help you?"

"Uh hi Gloria I don't know if you remember me but-"

"Of course I remember you child, you're Shelia's grand-baby. How is that Grannie of yours?"

Bonnie looked down at the floor and back to Gloria "She's dead Ma'am. We tried to call you for the funeral but we couldn't get in touch" Bonnie replied to the older woman. Gloria frowned wanting to kick herself for not keeping in touch with her old friend.

"I'm so sorry Baby" Gloria said giving Bonnie a hug. "What brings you here?"

"We seem to have a problem" Stefan said speaking up.

Gloria raised her eyebrow up expertly at the man "What kind of problem" She said smoothly. Bonnie looked at Stefan before moving her gaze back to the older witch. "Well um , we kind of got pricked by a rose throne in this mysterious part of the forest and now we, um, well..."

"You can't seem to keep your hands off of each other can you?" Gloria asked laughing at the facial expressions of Bonnie and Stefan. The two supernatural's slowly nodded their heads. "Where was this mysterious forest?"

"Back in Mystic Fall Miss" Stefan answered calmly.

"Did this forest have a large tree in the center of it?"

"Yes, yes it did with roses all around the stump and it also have these enormous blue flowers!"

Gloria shook her head "I knew I should have destroyed that place while I had the chance" She muttered almost as if she were scolding herself. "You two have been put under a love spell, see those rose thrones you were pricked by are filled with this venom substance that enters your body and goes into your bloodstream. Once both people are pricked a single drop of their blood will land on the vines and make it tie into a knot symbolizing them coming together as one. The roses only go after people who it thinks could possibly be soul mates"

"So you're saying the tree thinks me and Bonnie could be soul mates, that's impossible!"

"How so?" Gloria questioned the man.

"Well I'm assuming you already know what I am"

"You assumed right, Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean anything. Who knows maybe in the future you'll turn back into a human or maybe Bonnie will turn into a vampire"

Bonnie frowned at the woman "So you're saying that no matter what we do, me and Stefan are going to be soul mates because of that tree!" Bonnie exclaimed looking at the older witch. "Look Miss. Gloria but I have a boyfriend who I happen to love and his girlfriend is my best friend I just don't think me and Stefan can be soul mates!"

"That's the thing sweetie; the tree **thinks **you're soul mates. It's a 50-50 chance it's correct, it was designed to help people find their soul mates but their were some problems with the spell"

"So is their anything you can give us to help break the spell or help determine whether we're soul mates or not?" Bonnie asked wanting to put this problem behind her.

"Honey there is no spell or herb in this earth to help determine whether you two are meant to be together or not. But there is something you can **do **to help know if you guys are soul mates"

"Well what is it?" Stefan asked looking at the witch.

"You two are going to have to sleep together" Gloria said simply as if it was no big deal.

"What!" Bonnie and Stefan shouted in unison.

"It's the only way, see this spell is based off love. So you're going to have to make love in order to see if it is true or not. If you guys are intimate and still feel all lovey dovey afterwards then the tree was wrong and you guys aren't meant to be. And if you guys regret it then you guys are in fact soul mates."

"Isn't it the other way around?" Stefan asked the white haired woman.

"No, if you guys have sex and still have those lovey dovey feelings then you are indeed under a spell. If that does happen then the venom will drain from your bodies after 42 hours. But if you guys make love and regret it afterwards then it means that you are soul mates because it means it'll take time for you guys to realize it. Love can't be rushed so if you guys go back to feeling normal then you know you'll have time to grow and love each other willingly without being put under a spell"

"I'm so confused, so what happens if one still feels lovey dovey and the other regrets it?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Gloria shook her head "Then one of you will be lying. No matter what happens you both will feel the same way afterwards" Gloria clarified for them. Bonnie and Stefan thanked the older witch for her help and left the store. Bonnie jumped in Stefan's car with a horrified look on her face. She was going to have to sleep with Elena's boyfriend and fully cheat on Jeremy with Stefan. Her stomach dropped to her knees, she felt sick. She needed to be alone. As much as she wanted to sort this thing out and as much as she wanted Stefan, she did not want to hurt her loved ones.

"So, what are you thinking?" Stefan asked her staring off out the window.

Bonnie covered her face with her hands "I think this is going to be bad" She replied, Stefan nodded his head in agreement.

"Whatever happens Bonnie, whether we are soul mates or not we're going to have to tell Elena" Stefan said softly.

"I know" She whispered "She's going to hate me"

"No she wont, we'll explain everything to her"

"You don't understand, Elena will forgive you easily without a doubt. She's going to give me hell first before she'll ever forgive me"

"You don't know that, you guys have been friends forever" Stefan assured the girl.

"Okay Salvatore, let's get going" Bonnie said kicking her feet up.

Stefan looked at her one last time before pulling out of the parking lot and on their way back to Mystic Falls...

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Stefan stumbled back into their old motel room in the "Lucky Stars" Motel. Bonnie dropped her stuff on the ground and pulled the hair tie out of her hair, releasing it from the ponytail that it was in. She was beyond stressed out, she just wanted answers. But she knew if she ended this problem another would begin. Sighing she ran a frustrated hand through her long silky locks. She looked at the single bed, the same bed her and Stefan made out on and the same bed they'd have to be intimate on.<p>

"Are we really going to do this?" Stefan asked shutting the motel door and locking it.

"We kind of have to Stefan" Bonnie responded quietly before turning around to face Stefan. She knew she wanted Stefan but she was scared what it would cost to have him. Stefan nodded his head; the man licked his dry lips before walking over to Bonnie. Her heart soared every time he took a step closer to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Whatever happens it's you and me" He said sweetly before pressing his lips onto hers. The kiss started off slow and a tad awkward. Bonnie felt a warmth go throughout her entire body as she kissed the man. Soon she deepened the kiss giving it more flare. The two walked backwards until they stumbled on the bed. Bonnie's back crashed into the mattress as she kissed Stefan. His hands were like a wildfire they touched every inch of her body. Bonnie sat up and unbuttoned Stefan's shirt before moving it off of his shoulders and throwing it on the floor. Stefan's flawless abs was exposed to her, unluckily for Bonnie Stefan was a little more impatient and ripped her shirt off of her body. "Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" Bonnie exclaimed but quickly got distracted from the man who was sucking relentlessly on her neck.

"Too bad" Stefan mumbled before continuing to suck and kiss her smooth neck. Without any notice his fangs broke through her skin. At first it was painful but then the pain transformed into a delightful pleasure. Stefan carefully drank her blood making sure not to take too much. The man's hands found their way to her jean's zipper and started to pull it down. Bonnie brought his head from her neck and placed her lips back on hers. She could taste her blood on his lips. Stefan removed her jeans and kissed her deeply. The two got lost in each other easily. That night they came together for the first time...

* * *

><p>Lying in the bed Bonnie turned over to her side. She didn't want to face him, not now, not yet. Stefan sat up and stared ahead of him. The room was murdered in an uncomfortable silence, neither spoke. Bonnie thought about what she could possibly tell Elena and Jeremy when she got back home.<p>

"So..." Stefan said breaking the silence; he had felt the awkwardness hit him hard. He hated to admit it but in a way he did regret doing it with her. He wished that he wasn't with Elena first off and he wished they could've waited a bit.

At this point Bonnie felt the same, and it scared the hell out of her. Gloria's words rang through Bonnie's mind. _"And if you guys regret it then you guys are in fact soul mates" _The words repeated in her mind like a broken record. Bonnie knew what she was going to have to do.

"Kiss me again Stefan!" Bonnie replied crawling over to the man trying to place a kiss on his lips. Stefan who was confused looked at her as if she were crazy. He didn't understand, He regretted it She should have regretted it as well.

"Bonnie, wait this isn't making sense"

"What's there to make sense of, I want you to kiss me" Bonnie said pressing a kiss on the man's lips. Stefan slowly pulled back from her, trying to get the young witch to look him in the eyes. Every time he moved to look at her she did something to remove her gaze from him.

"Go to sleep Bon, we'll talk about this later" Stefan said placing a caring kiss on her forehead. Bonnie pouted before sleeping on her side. Stefan sat up straight wondering what the hell was happening now. That's when it hit him; he remembered their conversation with Gloria.

_" "I'm so confused, so what happens if one still feels lovey dovey and the other regrets it?" Bonnie asked curiously._

_Gloria shook her head "Then one of you will be lying. No matter what happens you both will feel the same way afterwards" Gloria clarified for them."_

Bonnie lied down on her side staring at the tacky lamp on the bed side table. A tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the sheets leaving a damp wet spot. She quickly wiped it away and closed her eyes.

She had lied.

* * *

><p>An: I hope you guys liked it! Omg so only one more post until this is done! ... Well hopefully LOOL knowing me It probably wont but We'll see. Leave me a review and tell me what y'all thought. Thanks sooooo much for reading! God Bless!<p>

-Vamp213 (L)


	5. Someday I'll get it Right

AN: Awww Thanks soo much for reading guys! (: This chapter is for all the devoted readers, I REALLY hope you enjoyed the story, i know it might've seemed a bit rushed BUT! it's a 5-shot so things have to move fast paced :P  
>LOOOOOOOL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ, ADDED MY STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTED IT :)<br>Y'all are awesome!

YMWW: Someday I'll get it right (But for now leave me with my mistakes).

* * *

><p>Bonnie found herself back inside of Stefan's car, heading back to the dull old town known as Mystic Falls. Stefan didn't breathe a word to the young woman from the time they woke up til the time they hopped in the car. Everything didnt make sense, he knew he wasn't lying so he came to the conclusion, Bonnie must have. The grey eyed man didn't accuse her of anything though he knew all the facts lead up to her lying. He wasn't going to force her into accepting the fact that they were destined to be together. That would be something she would have to deal with on her own.<p>

"So..." Bonnie said trying to make some kind of conversation with Stefan. Stefan glanced over to Bonnie before uttering out a 'hmpf' and turning around to focus on the road again. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the man, who was he to give her a 'hmpf' no one gave her a 'hmpf' and got away with it. She felt her sassy personality kick in when she turned her body as much as she could in the seat to face the man who hmpfed her.

"Is there something you want to say Stefan?" Bonnie asked folding her arms over her chest.

Stefan didn't take his eyes off of the road, he slowly shook his head answering her question. "Nope, I have nothing to say to you right now" Stefan replied in a cold manner, Bonnie's head shot back in shock. Stefan had never been so rude to her before and she didn't like it. Granted she probably deserved it for lying to him but if he didn't understand why she did it now he would surly understand once they stepped foot on Mystic Falls.

"Funny, you seem like you have a lot to say"

"Look Bonnie I'm tired and I don't want to talk to you right now"

"Why, C'mon Stefan be honest"

As the words left Bonnie's lips she saw something crack in Stefan. He no longer wore his sly cool composure instead his mouth tightened into a straight grim line and from that moment on Bonnie knew she had struck a nerve.

"You want me to be honest?" Stefan said silently "I'll start being honest once you do"

Bonnie felt Stefan's words hit her like a truck, he had known. There was no point of trying to deny it because she didn't want to provoke the lion when he was in defense mode. Bonnie sighed letting her shoulders drop "You know" Was all she said, Stefan's face flashed red as anger coursed through his veins. The man with gorgeous greysih-greenish eyes pulled the car off of the road in a flash, he quickly pressed the breaks causing Bonnie to buck forward in her seat. Her green doe-like eyes popped open as they look ahead at the sign that read Mystic Falls. Bonnie jerked her head in Stefan's direction "What the hell Stef-"

Before she could finish her sentance Stefan interrupted her. "Of course I know Bonnie! Did you really think that I'm that stupid!"

"No, I just-" Bonnie started but couldn't seem to find the words. "I didn't want to have to deal with this, I mean how the hell am I suppose to tell Elena without losing my bestfriend? How am I suppose to tell Jeremy that I don't love him anymore! It's easy for you because no matter what you have the option of turning off your emotions whereas I'm always going to have to deal with it Stefan!"

"Stop using that excuse Bonnie!" Stefan yelled Bonine saw the veins pop out of his neck "Just admit you were selfish and didn't think to talk to me about it. I have a shit load of problems I'm going to have to deal with as well. You just wanted to have your cake and eat it too, well getting off scott free"

"You know what I do want to fucking have my cake and eat it too, because for the longest time I've been giving my piece away to make others happy!"

"Then go straight ahead, eat your cake until your fucking stomach is full. But when you start crying because you have a stomach ache don't come looking for me to solve anything" Stefan replied bitterly he roughly pulled the car back on the road and continued driving towards mystic Falls. Bonnie felt like she couldn't breathe, slowly she turned her head towards the window and let a tear or two slip down her cheek. She just wanted everything to go away, she wanted to forget about her getaway with Stefan, and she really wanted to forget about the fact of them being soulmates.

Stefan stopped the car at the Bennett house, it was know really late in the night. For the entire night neither spoke to eachother, she grabbed her belongings and quickly got out of the car. Stefan looked like he was about to open his mouth to say something but Bonnie slammed the car door before a word could even utter from his lips. Stefan cursed at the steering wheel before looking at her house one last time and driving off. Bonnie was in the comfort of her room, she slipped down the door and started sobbing everything was screwed up. Her mind was in the fucking gutter at this point. She wrapped herself in the comfort of her blankets grabbed her phone and called the one person she could talk to Caroline Forbes.

"Hey Bon" Caroline said coughing, Bonnie frowned knowing very well Caroline was still at home with the stomach flu.

"Hey Care how are you feeling?"

"I could be better" The blonde said simply "What's up with you?"

"I hope you're not busy tonight cause it's a long fucking story!" ...

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up glad she could finally tell someone about her problem. Caroline was more than glad to get her hands on some juicy gossip and after finally promising the witch she would keep her lips sealed she offered Bonnie her best advice. "Tell Elena about it exactly how you told me but just be supper sorry. And forget about Gilbert when you can have a real man like Stefan"<p>

Somehow Bonnie came to the conclusion Caroline didn't know what she was saying, and that she was developing some kind of mind flu as well. She walked to school and soon found Jeremy standing at her locker. -_Greeeat_- Bonnie thought forcing a smile on her lips as she walked up to him.

"Hey Babe, where were you? I was calling you all weekend!" Jeremy exclaimed bending down to kiss the young woman before she could even answer. Bonnie felt his lips move against hers, what normally would have her swooning just wasn't the same anymore. Bonnie slowly pulled back and winced once she saw the smile on Jeremy's face.

"I had to go out of town to visit my grandmother's friend" Bonnie replied telling Jeremy the half truth of her absense.

"Oh" Was all Jeremy said before helping Bonnie carrying her books to class. When entering History she saw Stefan and Elena's eyes land directly on her and Jeremy and suddenly she felt began to feel the stomach ache slowly coming. The world was spinning too fast for her, she couldn't handle all the guilt. Jeremy gracefully gave Bonnie her books and a kiss on the cheek before tunring around and walking to his own class. Bonnie took her seat that was beside Stefan. She no longer felt his gaze on her anymore and she felt cold without it.

"Hey Bon, Stefan told me about your little trip!" Elena said her big brown eyes looked into hers.

"Uh- he did?"

"Yeah I think it was great for you to try and contact another witch to help you with your powers, and it's even cooler that she was your Gram's friend!"

Both Relif and Guilt hit Bonnie like a train "Uh, Yeah. Gloria is like a problem solver. She really did a number for me" Bonnie replied with a faint smile.

Elena smiled back before turning back into her seat. She couldn't keep this secret with her any longer it was killing her inside. "Lena we need to talk after class!" Bonnie said feeling tears starting to form in her eyes. Elena and Stefan looked at Bonnie with concern in their eyes.

"What is it Bon?"

"I'll tell you later, be sure to bring Jeremy as well"

Elena nodded slowly thinking about what Bonnie could possibly tell them. Whatever it was she was clearly upset about it. The teacher entered the classroom and Bonnie raised her hand, asking to go to the washroom. After getting the teacher's approval she grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom, but the young witch didn't return.

* * *

><p>Elena, Stefan and Jeremy walked up to the parkinglot where Bonnie was, the young girl was sitting on a bench collecting her thoughts when she saw the trio walk up to her. Stefan looked nervous but moved towards Bonnie and stood by her side.<p>

"Alright what I have to say is big so I'm just going to say it" Bonnie said quickly running a frustuated hand through her hair.

"What we have to tell you is big" Stefan replied correcting the woman. Elena's eyebrow was now raised ad she more than curious to see what they had to say.

"It's okay Bonnie, you know you can tell me anything"

Bonnie let out a breath before looking up at her best friend. "Me and Stefan are soulmates"

"Uh excuse me?" Elena uttered out, her brown eyes were now widened.

"She said we're soulmates, and it's true" Stefan replied sticking behind Bonnie's back. "We got pricked by this flower that made us feel strangely attracted to one another and we went to Gloria to see if she could try and help us. Gloria said their was a chance we could be soulmates and the only way we'd be able to find out is if we um..."

This time Jeremy spoke up "If what Stefan?" The young boy exclaimed obviously not liking what he heard and was about to hear. Bonnie sighed she couldn't let Stefan throw himself under the bus when this was her fault. The young witch stopped Stefan from talking so she could speak up.

"The only way we'd find out is if we slept together, and if we regretted it we would be soulmates. And since we're here talking about this I'm assuming you already know the rest of the story"

Elena felt tears of betrayal slip down her cheeks and Jeremy stood their completely stunned. Bonnie felt her heart shatter. "You bitch" Elena whispered walking up to Bonnie, she raised her hand to slap Bonnie across the face but let it fall. Bonnie didn't even flinch she just looked at Elena as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Elena I never meant for it to happen, and I care about you that's why I had to tell you!"

"If you cared for me you wouldn't have slept with my boyfriend" Elena said truthfully, she then moved to Stefan and slapped the vampire across his face "You don't talk to me ever!" She said heartbreakingly "Neither of you talk to me!"

"Elena you have a right to be mad at us, but you have to understand we didn't plan this"

"I know you didn't, but neither of you told me what was happening either" Elena replied before spinning on her heel and walking around. Jeremy just stoof looking at the both of them.

"You lied to me, you said you loved me"

"I did love you Jeremy you made me extremely happy but-"

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

Stefan quickly looked at Bonnie waiting for her to give Jeremy an answer. Bonnie's throat became dry as she spoke "I-Yeah I do, I love him" Bonnie replied feeling tears slip down her cheeks. Jeremy walked up to her and brushed a tear aside before bending down to her ear so he could whisper something in it "You and your vampire can burn in hell together" Jeremy said harshly before knocking Stefan out of the way and walking away from the both of them. Bonnie knew she was going to have to give Elena and Jeremy time to understand the situation better. Stefan moved to Bonnie and looked at her in her large green eyes.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

Stefan's face was serious "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Stefan replied getting somewhat closer to the young girl. Bonnie slowly nodded her head to the man unable to speak. It was true, she did love him. A smile played across Stefan's face as he cupped the young witch's face and whispered "I love you too" Before kissing her senses away. Bonnie felt her heart melt as he kissed her slowly, at this exact moment she didn't care about any of her problems. They all seemed to melt away with him. She knew she might have messed things up but she also knew she'd get it right someday, for now she'd live with her mistakes and not regret a single one because she had Stefan Salvatore her soulmate... Her wonderwall.

The End

* * *

><p>An: I hoped you guys enjoyed the story! Thanks sooooooooo much for reading! I might write an epilouge so stay tuned for that ahahah THANKS AGAIN ! :D LOVE YOU GUYS :) God bless and have a great week!<p>

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
